Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/25 July 2018
16:49:22 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:49:24 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:13 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:25 BowserRDML: hola bot 16:02:33 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:02:33 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:37 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:39 BowserRDML: hala, ahora asteri se ve medio jojo 16:02:48 BowserRDML: te quedo bien dibujado 16:03:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:03:46 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 16:04:23 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Me paso a PC 16:04:28 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:04:29 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: -nyoom- 16:04:58 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:05:07 Sugar-coated Neptune: he vuelto 16:05:09 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:05:13 Jake el mago: !choose>USA;Corea;Suiza;Rusia;Chile;India;Turquia;Grecia 16:05:13 HackMew: Chile 16:05:26 Jake el mago: pfff 16:05:34 Yukine's Odyssey: kek 16:05:38 Jake el mago: !choose>USA;Corea;Suiza;Rusia;Chile;India;Turquia;Grecia 16:05:39 HackMew: Turquia 16:05:44 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Que haces? 16:05:47 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:05:54 ADgee: !choose>Alv;Alv 16:05:55 HackMew: Alv 16:06:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: mmm 16:06:10 Sugar-coated Neptune: pensaba hacer un dibujo tradicional de sveta 16:06:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: saben por qué? 16:06:17 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:06:25 Sugar-coated Neptune: porque no me hace falta estar en el colegio coloreando con mis colores random.... 16:06:25 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:06:29 Sugar-coated Neptune: porque en la casa 16:06:30 Sugar-coated Neptune: yo tengo 16:06:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: mi caja de prismacolor de 132 colores 16:07:30 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:07:45 Marshallow: fui al barranco del río 16:07:47 Marshallow: y 16:07:49 Mereshi: Esas son las nacionalidades del DS!! 16:07:50 Marshallow: encontré algo enterrado 16:07:52 Mereshi: JAJAJA!!! 16:07:58 Marshallow: entonces comencé a halarlo 16:08:01 Marshallow: y no salía 16:08:05 Marshallow: tuve que meter mis manos para sacarlos 16:08:10 Sugar-coated Neptune: era el hueso de colo 16:08:14 Marshallow: era una muñea 16:08:17 Marshallow: con pelo blanco 16:08:20 Yukine's Odyssey: Es el cadaver del primer muerto de DS2. (? 16:08:23 Marshallow: y un calcetín alrededor 16:08:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: qué 16:08:32 Marshallow: tenía un vestido azul marino con estrellas blancas 16:08:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: y como estaba la muñeca 16:08:40 Marshallow: y los ojos los tenía llenos de lodo y tierra 16:08:40 ADgee: espera, encerraron mis ganas de vivir? (? 16:08:43 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Como se llama el vandalo que tiene un numero en su nombre? 16:08:53 Sugar-coated Neptune: 122 16:08:55 Yukine's Odyssey: Grax. 16:09:02 Marshallow: estaba húmeda 16:09:14 Marshallow: y tenía extremidades largas a comparación de las muñecas de ahora 16:09:20 Marshallow: y ahora que me acuerdo yo tuve esa muñeca 16:09:26 Marshallow: so 16:09:33 Marshallow: tiene más de 15 años enterrada ahí 16:09:37 Sugar-coated Neptune: nani 16:09:45 Marshallow: era de mi hermana 16:09:57 Marshallow: y estaba enterrada pocos metros de la casa de mi hermana 16:10:02 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:10:13 Marshallow: la saqué y la puse sentada en un tronco cortado de Amate 16:10:15 ADgee: Hola Maye- 16:10:20 Marshallow: espero darle un susto a mi hermana (? 16:10:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:10:35 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:11:05 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:11:16 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:11:24 Mereshi: White Diamond me recuerda al personaje de Meryl Streep en el Diablo viste a la moda 16:11:40 Marshallow: si, eso leí en una publicación de fb 16:11:46 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:11:52 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:11:58 Mereshi: lol rlly 16:12:22 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:12:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:12:28 Jake el mago: !choose>USA;Corea;Suiza;Rusia;Chile;India;Turquia;Grecia 16:12:28 HackMew: Corea 16:12:29 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: yo lei una teoría de que wd es una estrella 16:12:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: img="image.ibb.co/b3i7b8/WP_20180725_12_07_48_Pro.jpg" 16:12:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: ven esto? 16:12:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: es el poder puro 16:12:55 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:13:11 Marshallow: -lo usa para hacer recolors de sonic- 16:13:33 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:13:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: ahora que lo veo olvidé la combinación de colores que usaba para colorear tonos de piel claros (? 16:14:03 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:14:05 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:14:15 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 16:14:35 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:14:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:15:13 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:15:25 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 16:15:29 Paper Kirby 2390: Tengo mi atrapa sueñooiis 16:15:31 Paper Kirby 2390: oo* 16:16:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Y es triple 16:16:01 Marshallow: qué planeas hacer 16:16:05 Marshallow: atrapar a Killgaroth? 16:16:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Ahora tengo suerte ilimitada (? 16:16:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Que buena idea 16:16:11 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo tengo un atrapasueños 16:16:15 Sugar-coated Neptune: De qué color es el tuyo? owo 16:16:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Rojo con plumas negras con blanco 16:16:42 Sugar-coated Neptune: El mío es azul con blanco -y las plumas creo que son blancas- 16:16:44 Marshallow: qué Killgarotesco 16:16:57 Paper Kirby 2390: Ooooohhh 16:17:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Tengo el arma perfecta para atrapar a Killga 16:17:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo atrapare 16:17:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Solo esperen 16:17:29 Marshallow: y qué harás con él 16:17:37 Marshallow: y si te atrapa a tí antes? 16:17:42 Paper Kirby 2390: (Thinking) ... 16:17:53 Paper Kirby 2390: Cierto, qué haré luego de atraparlo 16:18:06 Paper Kirby 2390: No me atrapara 16:18:24 Marshallow: y si lo atrapas y se te aparece cada vez que sueñes? 16:18:37 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo haré buena persona (? 16:18:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: oigan quién quiere ver como decoré mi repisa (???? 16:18:45 Paper Kirby 2390: O será mi mascota astral 16:18:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Sigo con mi viaje brb (? 16:19:19 Mereshi: Roma & Killgaroth = The Shape of Water-- 16:19:50 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:19:54 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:20:09 Marshallow: no. 16:20:18 Marshallow: pero se imaginan? 16:20:23 Marshallow: Roma dándole tomates a Killgaroth 16:20:24 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:20:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:20:55 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:20:58 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:21:28 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:21:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:22:05 Marshallow: yt="m1-rpd3S-48" 16:22:21 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:22:35 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:23:05 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:23:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:23:55 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:24:26 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:24:56 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:25:54 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:26:06 BowserRDML: maye 16:26:10 BowserRDML: yo atrapare a kill antes 16:26:11 BowserRDML: (? 16:26:13 BowserRDML: killga* 16:26:59 Marshallow: -Oye tienes personajes originales? 16:27:04 Marshallow: +Por qé preguntas? 16:27:11 Marshallow: -Porque quiero saber (? 16:27:20 Marshallow: +Aaajaaaaa.. 16:27:27 Marshallow: -Entonces, tienes o no? 16:27:34 Marshallow: +No responderé. 16:27:41 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:27:46 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:27:51 Marshallow: Qué tienen las niñas báscias con no decir si tienen o no algo? (?) Ni que los fuera a difamar (? 16:28:04 BowserRDML: nani 16:28:16 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:28:18 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:28:48 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:28:55 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:28:57 Marshallow: ya ni te les puedes asomar y preguntarles algo por que se cierran 16:29:07 Marshallow: qué antisociales (? 16:29:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:29:29 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:29:59 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:30:20 BowserRDML: lol 16:30:57 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 16:30:57 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:31:51 BowserRDML: !noticeame 16:31:52 HackMew: No 16:32:06 BowserRDML: why (? 16:32:33 Marshallow: me imagino 16:32:38 Marshallow: que me va a publicar en fb 16:32:46 Marshallow: y me va a manchar de acosador o algo 16:32:47 Marshallow: seguro (? 16:36:45 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:36:46 Marshallow: xDDD 16:37:13 Marshallow: Facebook le informa que está molestando cada vez más a este usuario, detengase antes de que venga un bloqueo 16:37:15 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 16:37:17 Marshallow: eso me mandó que yuyu 16:37:24 BowserRDML: lolque 16:37:45 Marshallow: se llama Sara Miau 16:37:51 Marshallow: si me ven en una publicación suya ya saben 16:37:52 Marshallow: (? 16:37:53 Sugar-coated Neptune: sara miau 16:37:54 Sugar-coated Neptune: pffff 16:38:03 Marshallow: @sara.blasquez 16:38:08 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: que bueno que ya no uso fb 16:38:11 Sugar-coated Neptune: x2 16:38:14 Sugar-coated Neptune: a mi no me gusta fb 16:38:15 Marshallow: osea 16:38:18 Sugar-coated Neptune: no me gustan sus nuevas políticas 16:38:20 Marshallow: sólo le pregunté por sus dibujos 16:38:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: antes me gustaban pero luego se fue yendo a la mierda 16:38:29 Marshallow: por que la añadí a amiga por sus publicaciones shidas 16:38:29 Sugar-coated Neptune: gustaba* 16:38:33 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:38:35 Marshallow: y ahora que le hablo no quiere charlar (??? 16:38:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: en especial con lo que rastrea vainas 16:38:43 Sugar-coated Neptune: y con lo de que no puedes decir joto 16:38:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: ni un coño 16:38:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: se me hace muy estúpido 16:39:10 Marshallow: me la imagino tomandole captura de pantalla a mi conversación en plan 16:39:20 Marshallow: LO GUA DENUNCIA (toad) '' 16:39:31 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 16:39:57 Marshallow: no me importa si me bloquea, está pendeja, quien quiere hablar con alguien así (? 16:40:43 Sugar-coated Neptune: marsh 16:40:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: a que dice 16:40:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: este tipo me acosó!!!! 16:40:51 Sugar-coated Neptune: me dijo que me iba a violar 16:40:54 Sugar-coated Neptune: (???????????? 16:41:27 Marshallow: no 16:41:29 Marshallow: me va a subir 16:41:31 Marshallow: y va a poner 16:41:33 Marshallow: ''CUIDADO 16:41:45 Marshallow: Si este les envía solicitud no lo acepten!! 16:41:52 Marshallow: Informen para que sea baneado de los grupos!! 16:41:59 Marshallow: Me molestó todo el rato! 16:42:06 Marshallow: Y me hizo preguntas personales! 16:42:23 Marshallow: Lo que me da risa es que la tarada esta lo hizo anteriormente con otro chico que quería un arttrade con ella 16:42:44 Marshallow: y se negó por que no sabía como dibujaba el chico y no quería nada 16:43:05 Marshallow: pero el chico le insistía amablemente que le gustaban mucho sus dibujos y quería hacerle un dibujo a ella 16:43:08 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:43:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: pff 16:43:21 Marshallow: pero la weona esta se enojó y se puso en plan mis dibujos mi decisión 16:43:22 Sugar-coated Neptune: seguro tiene 12 16:43:23 Sugar-coated Neptune: (? 16:43:24 Marshallow: y lo bloqueó 16:43:26 Marshallow: y lo subió a fb 16:43:28 BowserRDML: o sea 16:43:34 BowserRDML: alguien que te admira y te quiere hacer art 16:43:38 BowserRDML: y vas y lo denuncias 16:43:38 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 16:43:38 Marshallow: y pidió que tuvieran cuidado con el 16:43:41 BowserRDML: muy logico 16:43:47 Marshallow: y en los comentarios todos le decían que ella estaba mal 16:43:48 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:43:59 Marshallow: pero ella noooo 16:44:05 Marshallow: Si yo no quiero lo tiene que respetar 16:44:14 Marshallow: Ni que la fueran a violar no mames. 16:44:26 Marshallow: ... 16:44:31 Marshallow: y la weona ni dibuja bien 16:44:34 Marshallow: dibuja mejor mere 16:44:38 BowserRDML: ... lol 16:44:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: oye 16:44:42 Sugar-coated Neptune: pasaste el instagram 16:44:46 Sugar-coated Neptune: o el twitter de ella? 16:44:51 Sugar-coated Neptune: porque vi que pasaste un @ (? 16:44:52 Marshallow: ni idea 16:44:54 Marshallow: es el contacto que tiene 16:44:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: revisaré el instagram a ber 16:45:07 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 16:45:10 Marshallow: estoy planeando 16:45:12 Sugar-coated Neptune: inb4 es privado 16:45:13 Marshallow: si ella me sube a mí 16:45:13 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:45:15 Marshallow: yo la subiré a ella 16:45:21 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:45:24 Paper Kirby 2390: Me van a torturar 16:45:24 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 16:45:31 Marshallow: /me la tortura 16:45:32 BowserRDML: Maye why 16:45:33 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 16:45:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Llegamos a un coso lleno de aparatos de tortura (? 16:45:37 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:45:41 Marshallow: ese es mi fetiche 16:45:41 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:45:44 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:45:51 Sugar-coated Neptune: mmm 16:45:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: hay una llamada 16:45:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: fani_chan12 16:45:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Vamo' a usar esto para ideas sádicaz de 09-- 16:46:01 Paper Kirby 2390: Digo k 16:46:05 Paper Kirby 2390: Sádicas* 16:46:14 Marshallow: ideas sandías de 09 16:46:14 Sugar-coated Neptune: y fanitachan12_uwu 16:46:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: en instragam 16:46:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: instagram* 16:46:22 Marshallow: eri 16:46:27 Marshallow: y si solo la buscas en fb? (? 16:46:35 BowserRDML: maye, no 16:47:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:47:09 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:47:12 Sugar-coated Neptune: me da flojera abrir fb (? Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018